


Hit me like a man, love me like a woman

by Fallinstar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (of course), And Of Course - Freeform, Bc im a bitch for sub mike, Bits of fluff and the end, Daddy Kink, Fear Play, Fear kink?, Guns, Guns kink????? Is that a thing, Had this idea in my head forever, I suppose, It's just luke fucking mike with a gun, Luke looks like he is now and mike like he looked at 16, M/M, Okay enough with the tags lol sorry, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really there's no plot at all, Smut, This is literally just sex nothing else, bottom!Michael, sub!Michael, thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinstar/pseuds/Fallinstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke fuck with a gun. Basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit me like a man, love me like a woman

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.

With three fingers deep inside his beautifull boyfriend's ass, Luke is abusing his prostate. He's pushing and thrusting and curling his fingers just enough to make Michael cry and beg. Oh, how he loves it when his sweet, pretty boy is begging.

"Daddy.. please, please fuck me.. I've been a good boy. Please,"

"Yeah baby? Have you? Have you been a good boy for daddy? I don't know..." He smirks, if there's something he loves- it's to tease Michael untill he cracks.

"Yes! I really was daddy! I want you so bad daddy, been thinking about you all day, just want you to fuck me.."

Luke is taking his fingers out, making Michael cry out and his pretty hole clench around nothing.

"Shh baby.. Daddy has a suprise for you, wanna see it?"

"Yeah daddy, please,"

Michael watch Luke as he gets up, walking out of the door only to come back a few moments later with a black box in his hand.

He puts it on the bed and gesture for Mikey to open it up.

"Lukey, is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah babe, just like you wanted, I am going to fuck you with it."

"Now?"

"Of course baby,"

"It's so pretty, daddy"

"Just like you.. my pretty boy.." He says as he gets the shiny object out of it's box.

Michael can't take his eyes out of it. He doesn't even know how many time he begged Luke to bring one of his guns to the bedroom.

"[Beretta M9](http://www.papermag.com/uploaded_images/Bille-l-sx.gif), it's one of my favorites. Get on your hands and knees for me, will ya' baby?"

"That's my good boy, look so pretty for me, love. Love seeing you like that, sweating and shaking and so, so desperate for me to fuck you."

It's empty of course, the gun. Luke loves his boy and would never, ever let him get hurt. But he pulles the trigger anyway, just to make Michael scared because he knows how much his Mikey loves the chills it gives him. It works. Makes Michael cry out and reach to touch his leaking cock.

Luke lets him, just this time and when Michael realise Luke is not going to stop him, he pick up his pace and thrust into his hand faster.

"Can I cum daddy? Please, I'm so close.. just a little bit more.."

"Yes baby, cum for daddy,"

After he cums, Luke settle in behind him and start licking his pink hole.

"Daddy! Please fuck me, please, please fuck me.." he cries and Luke takes pity on him. He press the gun to his rim and Michael is pushing back against it.

"Ready, love?"

Michael nod his head and luke start pushing, after a few inches arein he stops.

Michael is breathing hard and fast, which makes Luke worry, he didn't hurt him, did he?

"Want me to stop baby? Are you alright? What's your color love?"

"G-green daddy! Please don't stop, fuck me!"

He plants a kiss on his boy's back and keep pushing the gun, Michael is a beautifull mess; his blonde hair wet from sweat and sticking to his forehead; he's looking at Luke (he always keep his eyes on Luke, no atter how hard it is for him, and Luke thinks it's sweet, really.)  
And his pretty pink lips are open wide and letting out breathless moans.

"I love you so much baby. My sweet boy, look so pretty for me, being so good, daddy loves you so much,"

Luke push until the grip is touching Michael's ass. He waits just two seconds before he's taking the gun out and pushing back in.

Michael is screaming, moaning and pushing back into the gun. Everytime the grip hits his ass, the muzzle press against his spot and it feels almost too good.

Luke press the trigger again and Michael screams while he cum for the second time that night. He can't stop shaking and there are tears running down his face.

Luke grabs his own cock, it's so hard it hurts. The head is an angry red and Luke feels so relieved because he didn't touch it at all until now.

Michael is sobbing and talking to him but he can't make out what he says. He pets his back and tell him to calm down before telling him to repeat.

"Daddy, are you going to fuck me now?"

As much as he loved the gun, nothing (or no one for thar matter) can fuck him good as his daddy.

"Yeah love. Going to fuck you now. Gonna cum for me again?"

"Yes, daddy. I'm a good boy,"

"You are, love."

-

After Luke cums he pulls out of Mikey, making sure to be carefull beacuse Michael is sensitive.

"Baby? Are you alright?"

"Yes," Mikey giggles and Luke can't help but smile fondly at him.

"Want to take a shower with me?"

"Too tired daddy"

"Okay love, we'll shower at the morning. How're you feeling? Wasn't too much, was it?"

"'Course not, I loved it. I love you, and I love everything you have to give me. Now cuddle me and shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at ending. Leave kudos and tell me what you think please :)


End file.
